Como mirar al vacío
by ARAMARU-CHAN 26
Summary: Mi mejor amiga suele ser una chica tímida, linda y muy inocente, pero ahora que accidentalmente he roto sus anteojos, conozco una faceta de ella que nunca había esperado que ella tuviera. ¡Creo que debería de empezar a correr nya!


Resumen: Mi mejor amiga suele ser una chica tímida, linda y muy inocente, pero ahora que accidentalmente he roto sus anteojos, conozco una faceta de ella que nunca había esperado que ella tuviera. ¡Creo que debería de empezar a correr nya!

Disclaimer: Love Live y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

 **HOLA A TODOS, BUENO… PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. AQUÍ EN MÉXICO APENAS SON LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE, ASÍ QUE PUES… TODAVÍA ES NAVIDAD. ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN Y FELICES CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÉ LEYENDO ESTO, Y BUENO… PUES… AHORA SI PASEMOS A LA HISTORIA EN SÍ…**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE NUNCA PENSÉ ESCRIBIR CUALQUIER COSA HASTA TERMINAR "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S", PERO, COMO ES MI COSTUMBRE, LES CONTARÉ TODO MI CHORO MAREADOR AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, PARA NO INTERRUMPIR SU LECTURA DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, QUE POR CIERTO, PARA QUE NO PIERDAN LA CRONOLOGÍA, ESTÁ UBICADA TRES AÑOS ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL ANIME, Y UN AÑO ANTES DE MI HUMILDE HISTORIA "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S", PRECISAMENTE EL DÍA DE NAVIDAD.**

 **POR FAVOR, LEAN Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTA CORTA HISTORIA, QUE A PESAR DE SER CONCRETA ESCRIBO CON MUCHO GUSTO PARA USTEDES.**

" _Como mirar al vacío"_

Me levantó el despertador de mi habitación exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, era un día de invierno como cualquier otro, no era un día extremadamente frío, pero se podía notar la presencia del invierno que es típica de esta temporada, con un clima que era un poco frío, con un viento levemente congelante. Sin perder el tiempo, ya que sabía que se hacía tarde, me levanté de mi cama, saqué de los cajones de mi habitación un pantalón térmico deportivo, una sudadera naranja, me vestí a prisa, me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes y salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a la cocina, donde ya me esperaban mis padres, que estaban tranquilamente desayunando un poco de verduras al vapor y arroz que habían sobrado de la cena de ayer.

—Buenos días, hija—dijo mi mamá—Siéntate ya a desayunar, tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer el día de hoy, estaremos ocupados más tarde. Tenemos que preparar todo para Navidad.

—Deja a la niña disfrutar su día tranquila, es Navidad después de todo—dijo mi papá hablando con un tono relajado—, seguramente irá a ver a su mejor amiga, casi se podría decir que vive en casa de ella, y no hay problema con eso, nosotros también iremos más tarde. Tal vez pueda ayudar a Matsuko y a la pequeña Hanayo con sus propios asuntos. Tú y yo terminamos de arreglar los nuestros y la alcanzamos después.

—Claro que sí nya—dije con mi típico tono enérgico, poniéndome de pie, pues había terminado de consumir mis alimentos—iré con Kayo-chin y con su mamá y les ayudaré, los veré mas tarde

Dicho esto, a una velocidad impresionante, salí de casa y empecé a correr hacia la casa que conocía tanto que era lo más cercano a mi segunda casa, aún más que la escuela, pues pasaba más tiempo en casa de Kayo-chin que en la misma escuela. Habíamos sido muy unidas desde que la conocí poco antes de entrar a la escuela primaria, y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables por casi 6 años hasta ahora; ella es de las pocas personas que conoce que soy alérgica a los gatos y conoce de primera mano porque acercarme a uno puede ser letal para mí, y yo soy de las tres personas que estuvieron con ella aquel día en el que plantó su primera planta de arroz, en el jardín de su casa.

Llegué a casa, que en aspecto era muy parecida a la mía, cuando toque el timbre, no pasaron ni veinte segundos antes de que me abriera la mamá de Kayo-chin, que era casi como una segunda madre para mí, y que de inmediato me permitió el paso a esa casa que era casi mi casa. Me saludó, me abrazó desenado que tuviera una feliz Navidad, y luego pasó a su habitación, seguramente preparándose para ir a su trabajo, pues aunque hoy saldría temprano debido a las fiestas decembrinas, tenía que ir al hospital al que trabajaba medio día.

Dos minutos después bajó de su habitación mi mejor amiga, seguramente después de darse su baño de la mañana, solía despertarse más temprano que yo; su cabello castaño dorado, aunque era casi tan corto como el mío hacía juego con la falda larga verde que tenía puesta, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, pero que era acompañada por mayones amarillos, supongo yo que para combatir el frío del invierno y un suéter gris que cubría hasta su cuello. Finalmente al momento de verla a los ojos, pude ver su bella mirada lila, que era capaz de hipnotizarme, a pesar de estar oculta tras sus eternos anteojos rojos de media montura, que tenía que llevar para poder ver desde que la había conocido. Nunca se quitaba esos anteojos, más que cuando dormía, y eso lo sabía porque había dormido en su casa y ella en la mía tantas veces, que conocía cada una de sus pijamas, cada uno de los hábitos para dormir que ella tiene, tal como lo es soltar aire por la boca en vez de por la nariz cuando se congestiona.

—Buenos días, Rin-chan—dijo Kayo-chin, hablándome en su tono bajo y tímido que la caracteriza, es tan linda cuando habla así—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué Kayo-chin pensaría que no estoy bien nya?—pregunté un poco confundida, pero manteniendo mi sonrisa

—Pues… Porque tus mejillas están un poco rojas—dijo, tocando con delicadeza una de mis mejillas, podía notar un poco de preocupación en su voz—¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre? No estás muy caliente, pero quién sabe, ¿Te gustaría que le pidiera a mi mamá que te tomé la temperatura?

Al notar como me había ruborizado el simple hecho de ver a Kayo-chin, me alarme un poco más de lo normal y de inmediato empecé a ponerme aún más roja al sentir su cálida mano en mi mejilla que de por sí ya estaba caliente.

—¡Todo perfecto Kayo-chin!—dije de inmediato, con mis brazos en alto—Olvidemos que esto pasó nya.

—Y bien, Rin-chan ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?—dijo Kayo-chin suavemente, mientras nos sentábamos en la cocina de su casa, seguramente ella no había desayunado aún. Vaya, no me he equivocado, acaba de sacar un tazón de arroz del refrigerador. O tal vez si había desayunado, no lo sé.

—Pues…—empecé a pensar en ese momento, pues no lo había considerado—¿Qué te gustaría hacer nya? ¡No puedo creer que ya hayas devorado tanto en tan poco tiempo nya!

Vi como Kayo-chin había devorado poco menos de la mitad de su tazón de arroz, que devoraba a un ritmo que siempre me había parecido insaciable. Se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas tan suaves llenas de arroz, su comida favorita en todo el universo, con su torpe sonrisa que se formaba con la boca llena, con la cual apenas me logró asentir

—Increíble nya—dije por lo bajo

Cuando por fin acabó, ya había pensado en que tenía planeado hacer, así que esperé a que ella se pusiera de pie para empezar a contarle los planes que tenía para el día de hoy.

—Pues, podríamos ir a ver a tu padre, para hacerle compañía, después de todo hoy estará muy solo nya—dije, recitándole a Kayo-chin mis ideas para pasar el día de hoy—, luego, podremos acompañar a tu mamá, que ya habrá salido del hospital, a comprar las cosas para cenar más tarde, y por último podríamos ir a mi casa a jugar un poco antes de que mi papá regresé y nos juntemos todos para celebran Navidad nya

—Me parece bien, Rin-chan—dijo con ese tono tan lindo que la caracteriza y con su bella sonrisa, que a pesar de estar vacía, pues ya no tenía ni una pizca de arroz en ella.

—Vamos a hacerlo-nya—dije saltando con energía por toda la cocina

—Pero primero, Rin-chan—dijo Kayo-chin, tocando las yemas de sus dedos entre ellas—¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Por Kayo-chin lo que sea nya—dije sonriente e inclinando la cabeza, expectante de las palabaras que ella diría después.

—¿Me acompañarías arriba un segundo?—dijo, con su tono suplicante que no podía resistir, era tan tierno—, quiero terminar de resolver la tarea de matemáticas antes de ir a ver a mi papá, me regañará si no lo hago.

Tomé su cálida mano, y la empecé a llevar por las escaleras al piso superior de la casa, donde sabía perfectamente cuál era la habitación de mi mejor amiga. Entramos, y como si fuera mi propia habitación, me deje caer en su cama, que todavía guardaba parte del olor que había dejado m amiga mientras había dormido ahí. Kayo-chin se limitó a soltar una leve risita, mientras que sacaba de su cajonera dos libretas del colegio; sabía que había sido una buena decisión dejar que Kayo-chin conservara mis libretas cada que teníamos alguna tarea, ya que de cualquier otra forma se me olvidaba hacerla, y de esta forma bastara con que me llamara por teléfono para avisarme que tendría que ir a su casa a terminar con los deberes. Cuando se me olvidaba por completo que teníamos tarea, mi linda y gentil mejor amiga, me daba una pequeña "ayuda", replicando mis rápidos y desordenados trazos, y vaya que era buena haciéndolo, ya que quien viera la linda caligrafía de Kayo-chin y la imitación de Kayo-chin de mi propia caligrafía, no sería capaz de definir que existe alguna similitud. Nunca ningún profesor o alumno siquiera había podido descubrir una de las "ayudas" que Kayo-chin llegaba a hacer por mí, y aunque siempre me replicaba que debía ser más responsable ya que ella no podría estarme haciendo las tareas toda la vida. Yo siempre le calmaba los nervios de que nos pudieran descubrir los profesores diciéndole que nunca nadie sería capaz de sospechar que una chica tan linda e inocente como ella podría hacer trampa por una chica como yo. Era un muy mal consuelo, pero era suficiente para ella, lo cual era una fortuna para mí, ya que de lo contrario hubiera tenido varios problemas antes

Aun así sabía que hoy no me libraría de la tarea de álgebra, así que en la mesa de centro de Kayo-chin colocamos las dos libretas, y, sentándonos en la alfombra, nos dispusimos a empezar.

A pesar de que era bastante mala en las asignaturas de inglés y literatura, en las que era pésima, nunca me llegó a causar ninguna molestia ninguna otra materia que no fueran esas dos, era una alumna promedio, y ni siquiera hablemos de mi desempeño en Educación Física, en esa materia resaltaba como nadie, ya que le ganaba en carreras incluso a varios chicos que eran más altos que yo, y eso lo había demostrado en una peculiar apuesta antes de Navidad.

A pesar de que estábamos juntas, Kayo-chin y yo siempre actuábamos con la madurez necesaria al momento de hacer las tareas, ya que no hablábamos casi nada entre nosotras, ya que de lo contrario, Kayo-chin lo consideraba trampa para los otros compañeros.

—Chicas, iré al hospital, regresaré al medio…—dijo la mamá de Kayo-chin, que entró a la habitación, y al vernos trabajando, dijo—Perdónenme chicas, no las interrumpiré más, sigan trabajando

Un par de minutos después escuche como se iba en el auto de la familia de Kayo-chin, que casi nunca ocupaba para ir al trabajo, pero hoy, que saldría temprano, sería la excepción, ya que la compañera de trabajo que siempre la traía de vuelta a la colonia donde vivíamos, hoy tendría guardia en la tarde, y no podría traerla de vuelta.

—Vaya, Kayo-chin, parece que nos quedamos solas nya—dije en un tono un poco juguetón, para ver que reacción tendría mi mejor amiga

—Cre… Creo que deberíamos de terminar Rin-chan—dijo en un tono tan tímido que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita—A… Así podremos hacer to… todo lo que planeaste

—Solo tartamudeas cuando te poner nerviosa nya—le dije en un tono burlón, a lo que ella me respondió con un lindo y tierno puchero, como una niña pequeña, cosa que no podía más que encantarme.

—Bueno acabe—dije, poniéndome de pie poco después de que ella se levantará, y entonces con u un impulso instintivo me quise lanzar a su cama nuevamente, pero ignoraba por completo que ella estaba ahí, así que justo cuando estaba por lanzarme, ella se levantaba y entonces…

Vi como caían al suelo frenéticamente los anteojos que ocultaban la mirada lila de mi mejor amiga, y tres segundos después, vi como los cristales de estos se rompían estrepitosamente, al chocar contra el suelo. Nos quedamos calladas un par de minutos, mientras trataba en vano de reparar el daño que accidentalmente había causado, ella, había quedado en un estado de parálisis completo, sin mover ni un músculo, sin quitar esa linda sonrisa de su rostro, mirando a la nada con su mirada lila, que no parecía ni un poco inmutada. Cuando por fin decidí hablar, me arrepentí por completo de haberlo hecho

—Kayo-chin, yo…—dije, poniendo en la cama los restos de los anteojos que acaba de destruir—, lo lamento mucho, no era mi inten…

—Rompiste mis anteojos—interrumpió simplemente, en un tono que no era ni enfadado, ni triste, no transmitía emoción alguna

—Yo en serio lo la…—trate de continuar, pero volví a ser interrumpida…

—Rompiste mis anteojos—repitió, en el mismo tono de antes, vaya que en serio me empezaba a aterrar un poco, pero sabía que Kayo-chin era buena y que ella me perdonaría, después de todo éramos amigas ¿o no?

—Kayo, yo no quería, en serio—dije, ahora sí con un poco de temor

—Vaya, con que ahora sí me temes—dijo ella, aún con esa sonrisa, pero bajando la mirada al piso, de tal manera que yo no era capaz de verla a los ojos—, no haces mal en hacerlo, Rin-chan

Si no me había orinado del miedo antes es porque no había mencionado mi nombre, pero ahora que lo había hecho, con su tono irónico, pero manteniendo esa inocente sonrisa, no pude evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, corrió a la puerta de su habitación, la cerró suavemente, como siempre solía hacerlo, y puso el seguro en ella antes de que yo pudiera salir. Sabía que no tenía la condición física para ser más veloz que yo, pero la sorpresa de su movimiento me había impactado tanto que no había podido reaccionar.

—¿Qué demonios?—fue lo único que pude decir por lo bajo mientras ella volvía su posición anterior, pero ahora si mirándome con su mirada lila, que mantenía su aire inocente y tierno, junto con su linda sonrisa, que le daba el aire de una niña pequeña, menor de la edad que realmente tenía

—No debiste haber roto mis anteojos, Rin-chan—dijo, con su linda y tierna voz que siempre me relajaba, pero que ahora me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza—, eso estuvo muy mal. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de que continuemos?

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo ver como mi mejor amiga se transformaba en un demonio, corrí como loca a la puerta, y, en un movimiento frenético, quité el seguro y corrí, tratando de llegar a la sala, donde podría salir y correr, y regresar cuando Kayo-chin estuviera más calmada. Tal vez podría prescindir de la cena de Navidad.

Veía la sala, pero justo cuando abrí la puerta, sentí su suave mano tocando mi hombro, me detuve y voltee a verla; parecía fatigada por la persecución, y no la culpaba, pues para poder seguirme el paso se necesitaba mucha energía.

—No te vayas aún Rin-chan—dijo en un tono suplicante, como el que usaba cuando éramos más chicas y convencía a mi mamá de quedarme a jugar con ella un par de minutos más, pero su mirada aún no había cambiado; se veía tan tierna y linda, pero al mismo tiempo la sentía capaz de matarme, y eso sí que me daba miedo—, quiero jugar contigo.

—¡NYAAAAAAAA!—grité, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero tomaba mi mano con mucha fuerza, más de la que pensaba que tenía, por lo que a pesar de estar a nada de la salida, no podía lograrlo.

—Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación Rin-chan—dijo, aún con el mismo tono que ocupaba siempre, sin que cambiara nunca—Creo que aprovechare este momento para enseñarte los modales que me enseñaba mi mamá cuando era una niña.

Entonces me jaló, y caí en uno de los sillones de la casa, y a una velocidad que tampoco creí que tuviera (no tan rápida como lo mía, pero si cercana) corrió a la puerta y la atrancó, creo que no podría salir por ahí definitivamente, tendría que encontrar otra salida.

En lo que me recuperaba de golpe, corrió y cerró rápidamente las puertas traseras que yo bien sabía que ahí estaban, dejándome ahora sí, completamente encerrada y cerró las cortinas de la casa, lo que le dio un aspecto sombrío, pero aún manteniendo esa linda y tierna sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que tanto me encantaba

—Ahora que sé que no te iras, podemos empezar a jugar—dijo, mirándome fijamente con sus lindos ojos que eran tan lindos queme podían causar diabetes—, voy a cerrar los ojos y contaré hasta diez, entonces empezaré a buscarte, y si te encuentro… supongo que sabes lo que pasa

—Uno—dijo, poniendo sus lindas y angelicales manos, aquellas que pretendían matarme, pero que eran también las que me ayudaban tanto en todo momento, aquellas manos a las que tenía tanto cariño y afecto, en sus bellos ojos lila, que nunca habían brillado tanto como en este momento

—Dos—en cuanto vi que lo que decía iba en serio, me asusté más de lo que antes pude haber pensado, sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, sin dejarme mover ni un segundo, poniéndome en un freno total, que se detuvo en cuanto escuche—Tres.

Corrí por las escaleras, tal vez si me escondía lo suficientemente bien, podría pasar tiempo para que se calmara, y volviera a ser la chica linda y tierna que tanto quería y que tanto me quería a mí, y no la chica linda y tierna que me quería asesinar en este momento

—Cuatro—solo escuche mientras subía veloz al piso de arriba, entrando de nuevo a su habitación, contemplando los anteojos que había roto, aquellos anteojos que habían causado este desastre, esta masacre, esta horrible escena cliché de película de terror en la que se supone que yo muero—Cinco.

—Seis—dijo, mientras yo me escondía debajo de su cama, dejando que las faldas color pastel de su cama me escondieran de la furia de su dueña—Siete—Empecé a pensar, "¿Todo esto lo causé yo?"—Ocho—"Soy una completa inútil"—Nueve—"Pero voy a salvar mi vida y a mi Kayo-chin"—Diez—terminó el temido conteo, para añadir, tal como lo hacía yo cuando jugábamos al escondite cuando éramos niñas—Lista o no, voy por ti, Rin-chan

Escuché como empezaba a buscar en el piso de abajo, y esperé que se tardará lo suficiente como para que reaccionara acerca de lo que estaba haciendo y acerca de cómo se estaba comportando, como toda una psicópata, en lo que se le ocurría empezar a buscarme en la parte de arriba de la casa. Me sentía en una terrible escena cliché en la que el monstruo maléfico me encontraría y me mataría, la única diferencia era que el monstruo maléfico era también mi mejor amiga, la persona más cercana a una hermana que tenía, ¿cuánto tiempo podría esconderme de una persona que me conocía tanto cómo Kayo-chin?

Seguía buscando en la sala seguramente tratando de registrar cada uno de los rincones que podía utilizar para esconderme, ¿cómo es que mi linda e inocente amiga se había transformado en esto? Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, es mi culpa, yo rompí sus anteojos, era horrible como amiga, pero todo este desastre había llegado bastante lejos.

Escuche como abría la puerta de su habitación, se había tardado mucho menos de lo que pensaba en registrar toda la casa, o tal vez había sido una simple casualidad, no lo sé, ni era importante para mí, yo solo quería salvarla.

Cuando se acostó en la cama, pude escuchar su respiración, estaba agitada, pero no pareciera que le importara dejar de lado el problema que estábamos teniendo, porque tres segundos después, regresó a su labor, y antes dijo

—Te escondiste muy bien Rin-chan—decía con el mismo tono de siempre—, pero esto se ha acabado.

Dicho esto levantó las faldas de la cama, pude ver sus lindos mayones amarillos, y sabía que bajo ellos reposaban las piernas de Kayo-chin, pero como si eso fuera poco para asustarme vi un enorme cuchillo en la suave mano angelical que tenía. No pensé que estuviera tan loca como para hacer lo que pensé que haría, así que, dejándolo ir todo, decidí salir corriendo ahí antes de morir.

Me lancé como loca contra ella, tomando su mano con mucha fuerza, a lo que ella solo lanzó un pequeño quejido, pero finalmente terminaría cediendo y tirando el cuchillo que traía en la mano, sin perder el tiempo, corrí a la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando intente abrirla, estaba completamente estancada por fuera; vaya que Kayo-chin se había preparado bien para este momento, la había subestimado

Soy una estúpida, debí de haber tomado ese cuchillo cuando podía hacerlo, y lo sé ahora que veo a Hanayo con su linda sonrisa y su linda mirada, y tomando su cuchillo como si fuera un lindo juguete que le gustaría compartir conmigo

—Te encontré Rin-chan—dijo en su tono inocente—, ¿sabes? Creo que has sido una gatita muy mala, y creo que deberías empezar a pagar por lo que hiciste, vamos a jugar otra cosa—dijo, acariciando su cuchillo—Es Navidad, vamos a partir la cena—dijo mirándome, vaya que había perdido toda su inocencia, a pesar de que su apariencia y cada uno de sus tonos al hablar decía todo lo contrario—jijiji

Antes de que Kayo-chin me acabara, intente una última estrategia, no podía fallar

—Vamos a acabar con esto—dije, aceptando mi destino—sé que lo merezco, Hanayo-san, pero por favor, espero que me puedas perdonar algún día, no fue mi intención acabar con tus anteojos, no pensé que fueran tan importantes para ti que pudieras matarme a mí, a tu mejor amiga, por ellos. Lo lamento

Kayo-chin aun empuñando el cuchillo, se acercó amenazantemente a mi cuello, pero en vez de enterrarlo, deposito un beso suave y lindo con sus cálidos labios en mi mejilla, que estaba fría por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en los últimos minutos; no lo podía creer, estaba aún más sorprendida ahora, que veía su mirada lila, enrojecida por el inminente llanto, y como mis brazos la envolvían en un perfecto abrazo que liberaba toda la locura que había en ella en este momento, regresándola de nuevo a su estado que era auténticamente inocente y linda, devolviendo el precioso aura de mi mejor amiga a su lugar, sacando al demonio que se había apoderado de ella en el pleno día de Navidad. La había salvado a ella, y para mi sorpresa, abrió la cajonera, y de ella sacó unos anteojos idénticos a los anteriores, con la única diferencia siendo que la montura era morada en vez de roja.

—Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño, tontita—me dijo en un susurro—, y mucho menos por unos tontos anteojos de los cuales tengo más de diez pares de repuesto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?—le pregunte, no podía estar molesta, pero no estaba feliz con ella por cómo había actuado

—Porque quería jugar, como cuando éramos niñas—dijo, sollozando—, y no tenía idea de cómo pedirte algo así; tú tenías tus planes, querías hacer tantas cosas y teníamos tan poco tiempo, y no tenía el valor de decirte que quería jugar contigo toda la mañana, no porque no quisiera acompañar a mi papá, sino porque quería estar contigo, solo tú y yo.

Se sintió muy extraño el ambiente en este momento, me sentí en parte mal, pero para ocultarlo, le dije a mí amiga, a la que tenía entre mis brazos:

—Sí que estás loca, Kayo-chin—le dije con una pequeña risa, aunque no era de alegría—No pensé que tuvieras esta clase de "lado salvaje" nya.

—No vuelvas a llamarme "Hanayo-san" nunca ¿quieres?—me dijo, sin separarse de mi abrazo

—No lo haré, mi Kayo-chin nya—le dije, acariciando su bello cabello dorado

—Deberías de lavar tu cara, Rin-chan—me dijo tocando mis mejillas—están un poco sucias

—Y tú de cambiar tus mayones, Kayo-chin, el amarillo es mi color nya

—Feliz Navidad, Rin-chan

"— _Feliz Navidad Kayo-chin nya"_

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

 **¿Y BIEN, QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTA HISTORIA? TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE A MÍ ME DEJO PERTURBADA MI LOCA HANAYO, NO SÉ QUÉ DIANTRES ESTABA PENSANDO PARA HACER ESTA CORTA HISTORIA, BUENO… MÁS BIEN ES QUE NO PUDE PENSAR CON MUCHO TIEMPO, PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA LA ESTOY SUBIENDO A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA, PERO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLA DESDE LAS ONCE, ES UNA LOCURA. COMO COMENTARIO SUPER IMPORTANTE, LA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO DE ESTA HISTORIA LA BASE EN "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S", PERO ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARTE "CANÓNICA" DE "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S" ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **AHORA, LO QUE USTEDES SE PREGUNTARÁN, ¿DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SALIÓ ESTA LOCURA DE HISTORIA? BUENO… PUES, COMO LES HE DICHO, MI PRIMA ESTÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO, Y LA PUSE A LEER UNA HISTORIA DEL COMPAÑERO AUTOR "** _ **BISO47**_ **" CONMIGO, Y CUANDO LE CONTÉ QUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ME DIJO "NO TE CREO ARA, A VER, MUÉSTRAME, PERO PARA QUE SEA UN RETO, TIENES DE AQUÍ A MAÑANA"**

 **Y PUES… AQUÍ ESTOY, COMO LOCA, ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, QUE ELLA VA A LEER ANTES DE QUE LA PUBLIQUE, Y BUENO PUES… CREO QUE ESE ES EL RESUMEN DE TODA LA HISTORIA SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA. A PESAR DE QUE NO ES LO QUE YO SUELO ESCRIBIR, YA QUE SE ME HACE DEMASIADO CORTO, ME GUSTÓ EL RESULTADO FINAL, AUNQUE COMO YO LA ESCRIBÍ, NO SÉ SI LA DEBERÍA DE VER COMO UNA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TERROR, O TAL VEZ SEA UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE SUSPENSO**

 **AH… PUES… SUPONGO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ENTRARÁ EN UNA SERIE DE CUENTOS CORTOS ACERCA DE HANAYO Y RIN, QUE SON MIS CHICAS FAVORITAS DE µ'S, PERO NO LO SÉ CON SEGURIDAD TODAVÍA, ASÍ QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTARÁ COMO UNA HISTORIA INDEPENDIENTE, NO LO SÉ, LO IRÉ VIENDO DESPUÉS, PRIMERO VOY A PASAR A TERMINAR CON "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S".**

 **POR CIERTO, NO VUELVO A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA ASÍ, PORQUE CON ESTO ME BASTÓ PARA QUE MI LINDA Y TIERNA HANAYO QUEDE COMO UNA LOCA, SI ESCRIBO MÁS HISTORIAS CORTAS SERÁN OBVIAMENTE DE OTRO ESTILO, O TAL VEZ PARA COMPLEMENTAR "MI VIDA ANTES DE µ'S".**

 **ESPERO QUE TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y SIN MÁS POR MOMENTO, ME DESPIDO, LES DESEO BUENA NOCHE, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, YO SOY ARAMARU, LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y TODAS, Y AQUÍ LES DIGO "OYASUMINASSAN"**


End file.
